battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dan67
Please leave me a message thank you. Userblogs Please put personal thoughts on Userblogs or Forum posts, rather than on mainspace articles Understood thanks for telling me that. Block - I'm Sorry please let me come back on I'm very sorry for what i've done that time on this wiki, i'm also sorry to Ravenwings about her talk page i should'ev not of been acting like a doosh like that so yeah i got blocked on fortresscraft wiki for being misunderstood. I want my Block Removed so I can delete that stupid page i made that got me in trouble in the first place. I will keep all of my stuff on Blogs that's all no bad mouthing, no whining and no deleting other peoples stuff. Please somebody unblock me i can't deal with this sadness of not helping out any longer so please unblock me ]: (Dan67 17:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC)) Re:Need quick help ...You do realise ordinary users can't edit other users' blogs, right? Raven's wing 17:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) They can't that's odd? i thought you can? but that's okay i'll try to think about the guns from the game, hopefully i can think them all ]: Dan67 19:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Buddy, If you read the section titled Battlefield 3 in the [PP-2000 page, you can already see that it talks about the strengths and weaknesses of the gun, though in a different way. 15:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I thought i was making a blog?Dan67 15:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) That MAV one was a blog. You must have accidentally clicked on "Add a Page" instead of "Create a Blog Post". The latter is located on your User Blog page. P.S. Next time, answer at my talk page so I see that I have new messages. Just click on "New Orders" in my signature to go to my talk pgae. 15:12, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: RW doesn't have BF1942, as im aware of. But I do and IOTP is a map that needs two editors to work on.-- SlopijoeHangars 13:06, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sounds like you tried to put yourself forwards too early. To put that in perspective, it took me three tries to make Admin on the Call of Duty wikia. Just keep the faith. 14:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Ooh look! I had no idea you were interested in Battlefield 3! I came here all the time on my old profile, I had like 600 edits! It makes sense I like Battlefield because I was and always will be a PC gamer. Whats your Xbox LIVE gamertag? Zodiac5517 why? Re: What do you mean with that? BTW, place only objectively confirmed information on the articles, or with source. I saw your last changes, and they didn't seem to have such - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 14:55, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : Dude, why are you talking with me and showing proof and what not like if I'm the police. This is the Battlefield Wiki, part of Wikia's Video Games network. It's a little bit obvious that an editor here is a gamer..... : What I do know is that the information you placed in is subjective, and unless it has proper "proof" of it, nothing can say it's true..... - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 15:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: What? Maybe it's because that majority of the site's active users a console gamers rather than PC gamers RE:BF4's Engine Probably, it's one of DICE's main selling points now. Re: I didn't remove it because it was subjective, but because it was irrelevantly specified. If a player ignores an ammo or medic request goes down to his/her skill, not a "proper" mechanic of Spotting, and it happens in '''all' Battlefield games, not just BF3. If a player is skilled, it is very likely he'll give the ammo or medic if the case is urgent. And skill comes with playing time and surpassing BF's learning curve. Therefor, it is a bit irrelevant to place it in an article that explains "mechanically" Spotting, and not the way the other player is going to react to it. And it's not just down to that; even if the player is not taking cover or a mile away from the front-line, either he is new to the or just an ***hole, he may not give the ammo/medicine you request. - - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 13:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) T-90 The "Red Eyes" are Shtora-1 Active Protection System, it is considered IRL Trivia (In Real Life), which is not the kind of thing that belongs in Trivia sections on the wiki. Just informing you, that's all. I think reaching Rank 47 in BF3 and having played countless hours of Battlefield 1942, Vietnam, 2, 2142, Bad Companies 1 & 2 and 1943 quaifies me as a gamer. I don't play too much Xbox anymore, not since BC1's glory days ended. So now I mostly play on PC. So I hope you'll see that most of us here a infact Gamers, it's Gaming Wiki, after all - RE: Everyone starts from the bottom, improving your editing would probably stop others from reverting or modifying your edits. Looking through your 40 or so mainspace edits, which are mostly minor trivia edits, most do indeed have grammar mistakes in them, and some of them just need to be rephrased. You shouldn't take criticism too harshly, consider reading the Battlefield Wiki: Manual of Style, and checking your edits' wording in the future before posting, it could go a long way in helping you be a better editor. - Say What? Who wouldn't let you edit? All you have to do is write a story that has to do with Battlefield, like your Vodnik story. Just don't do retarded stories like some other user did recently which made me remove them. Don't worry if someone tells you you are not allowed, I'll tell them to be fair to you. 19:27, April 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Don't really care, to be honest. I play around with a repair tool while waiting for a MBT to spawn. - RE: BF4 Idea Your idea seems alright. 21:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: I had assumed my comment would make it apparent that ''I am those anons. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:51, June 17, 2012 (UTC)